


The Thing About Being A Spy

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Espionage, F/M, Fake Character Death, Found Family, M/M, Minor Violence, Orphans, Pining, Third Wheels, character is badly hurt, pure relationship, spys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A group of spies learn the truth about their organization, will they be able to save themselves?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	1. Time Is Ticking

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I have been writing this story for a little bit and my sister finally persuaded me to post it. I will try to post weekly. Hope you enjoy!

Aliani

The door opened and two men walked in, both of them had multiple knives and looked very angry. Aliani inspected them as they walked in, one was in a suit and had a grimace on his face like he had been pulled from some nice dinner, and the other was wearing a more casual type clothes and upon close inspection seemed to have blood on them. 

The one that was more nicely dressed demanded,

“State your full name, your age, and then tell us what happened.”

“And what if I don't?” She questioned, the man said nothing but put his hands on his knife, she knew what he meant. There were two options here, find a way out or wait for rescue, obviously she planned on going with the first but there was no telling. 

“Speak” the other man yelled at me impatiently, he was rougher looking, and had a lot more knives. 

“Hello I'm Amanda Reese. I’m -” 

“Don't Lie,” the man in the suit snapped “this will be much easier if you tell the truth” this meant that he was very skilled because almost no one could see through her lies, it was a skill that had been carefully honed during the years,

“Fine, Alania Howard” 

“Once again a lie.” she groaned inwardly, she was going to have to tell them the truth.

“Make sure you include your middle name this time, or...” he looked at the other man.

“Okay- okay,” she held her chained hands up to get a good look at the way they were fastened. Stalling would be the best way to give pecterluet to find her, hopefully they got the clues, and would get here as fast as they could, because unfortunately she had to wait for rescue

“My name is Ailani Zandra Smith. I'm 22 and my first name means high chief and my middle name means protector of the earth. My star sig-”

“Stop stalling, please, and get on with the story.” the man in the suit looked at his watch impatiently, just a little more time. 

“You know I can get the info for ya a lot quicker.” the man spoke taking a step forward with a hand on his knife, the man in the suit held out his arm to stop him,   
“Go on, you can see my friend here is getting impatient.” She looked between the two of them, it seemed that the man in the suit was getting impatient but the other man had been itching to pull out his knives since he had walked in. She needed more time.

“Well I arrived here on a mission, I was ordered to become part of the town and blend in, and as soon as I did that I would get further instructions.” She concluded folding her hands on her lap. 

“Are you sure?” the man with the suit looked at her quizzically, like he could once again see through the lies “because I heard you work for pecterluet,” Her partner Charlie must have gotten caught, the rat. 

“I work for anyone who hires me, but they have enough of their own weakling spies they can send out.” 

“Did you have anyone with you on this mission of yours.” the man leaned in close to her face. Now she was sure Charlie got caught, he was only looking out for himself and that makes him a crappy spy. 

“No there was no one else with me, I work alone.” She stared him in the eye. The man in the suit looked back at his companion 

“She works alone,” he mocked, turning back to me, “never heard that one before” 

“Well it’s true.” she challenged continuing to look him in the eye. 

“Well then.” the man in the suit stood up straight, and looked back at his companion. She assumed they would leave her alone in the cell to process the false answers and then maybe tell them more later. The man in the suit backed up, and nodded at the other man. 

She was out of time.


	2. Sometimes a Trail is Not Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry this chapter is short, they will get longer I promise

Zoltan

He had to get to her, had to save her. She had gotten captured. He didn't know very much but knew that Pecterluet wouldn't do anything to get her, so he had to.   
“Zoltan slow down,” Callie called out behind me, he couldn't he had to save her, “Zoltan Alec Lee come back here right now.” She was right behind him but her voice was so far away, He had to get Ailani back, had to save her. Recognizing the sound of the screams he heard down the hall he quickened his pace even more, he was practically running now, but he had to save her. I was almost there but before I got to the door, someone grabbed my arm, I turned around and punched them in the face.

“Ow, what was that for?” Callie glared at me

“Oh, oh gosh sorry Callie, I didn't mean to I was just- I thought that you were-uh” Zoltan really had not meant to punch her but he couldn't focus on that now, he needed to get Aliani

“It’s fine, well not fine but- well”” She said dabbing the broken nose and soon to be black eye,“Just don't do that again,” she signaled for him to go ahead, “Be careful.” He felt bad, but only until he heard another scream, 

“I’ll make sure no one else comes.” Callie turned around, he took off running.

Zoltan reached the room she was in, he realized that he hadn't planned on there being someone in there, well actually he had not planned at all. Zoltan couldn't just use his bare fists, he had never been good at really any form of close combat. He looked around for something anything, there it was, a pipe, it was just sitting there, and he quickly grabbed it, without really knowing how to use it.. Just as he grabbed the pipe a man stepped out he was very muscular and wiping off a bloody knife, Zoltan was still hidden around the corner, luckily he turned the other way. Once he had disappeared from sight Zoltan crept into her room. The sight was horrifying, Ailani was so cut up and blood-soaked. He hated seeing her like this, she was a fantastic spy but was caught because of her dumb partners. He picked the locks on the chains, something he did know how to use, and tried to wake her, but she seemed like she was knocked out, hopefully she was just knocked out. When he picked her up she grunted, thank god she was alive, now he just had to get her out of here

“Shhh it's okay I'm here.” 

Hearing footsteps Zoltan looked up worried that the man was back, he couldn't do anything with her in his arms, but it was just Callie. He sighed in relief and motioned for her to help. We started to walk out of the room. 

We tried not to leave a trail of blood.


End file.
